


Fuck the rest（完）

by loveiskill



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 看了看虽然写完了但是不知道有没有表现出来（没有）这两个人大概是，净箭头澈，但是死活不说，澈看出他箭头自己，觉得很新奇，不讨厌，还希望他主动，就总撩他，但是一直撩不动。有天舞台上习惯性撩，就撩动了。但是接下来也不知道怎么办，因为他根本只有撩不动的心理准备，对方真的回应他还是不知道怎么办就有些尴尬天使就觉得你撩我你还尴尬，但是我也不能把你怎么样，只能陪着一起尴尬澈还在自我整理的时候，看见妹子想撩净就不乐意了去阻止了又不知道怎么办然后净就想说聊聊吧先说开了再说结果不小心就给人直接办了（。可喜可贺可喜可贺





	Fuck the rest（完）

他们今天晚上一直那样。

尹净汉抿了一口啤酒，顺手把瓶子放在脚边。  
他不用抬头也能用余光看见远处吧台边上的人影。

被三五个女孩包围的年轻男人举着酒瓶高谈阔论，虽然从他坐的位置听不到那边在说什么，但每隔一阵就会响起一波笑声。  
崔胜澈背靠吧台，右手手肘搭在边沿上，不时对着朝他撒娇的姑娘们露出魅力十足的亲切笑容，然后偶尔借转头的机会看一眼远处沙发上的人。

三次中大概有两次他们会目光相对，却没有一个人有任何动作，就那么再次别开视线。

尹净汉垂下头，第五次拿起脚边的酒瓶，冰镇啤酒在瓶身凝结的水珠沾湿他的手掌心，他喝了一口就又放下了它，一点一点仔细把那些冰凉的触感擦掉。  
他大概还是没有习惯这样喧嚣的地方，过度浓重的酒精和烟草的味道也让他头疼。  
还有这浓烈的香水味。  
偏过头才发现自己旁边的空位不知道什么时候坐上了一个女人，脸上是在昏暗的环境里看不出原本面容的精致浓妆，身材窈窕穿了件一字领的连衣裙。  
“你好。”  
没有他之前遇到的几个姑娘的疯狂，面前的女人倒是很得体的打了招呼，只是他现在确实没有与人社交寒暄的心情。  
“……你好。”  
但他还是习惯性地礼貌回应了一下。

女人看起来像刚要开口却又沉默了，尹净汉发现她把目光转向了自己身旁的位置，接着有个人碰了碰他的膝盖。  
扭过头，手里拿着酒瓶的崔胜澈站在他旁边一脸笑容地示意他挪一下腿，然后贴着他挤过去坐到了两人中间。

他从坐下开始就只顾着跟那姑娘说话，甚至没转过来看一眼尹净汉，即使他们靠的那么近，大腿贴着大腿，尹净汉的长发甚至好几次搭在崔胜澈肩上。  
大概是女性第六感的敏锐，那姑娘很快就注意到他们之间不寻常的气氛，随便找了个借口就走了。  
崔胜澈在后面举着酒瓶叫她，没得到回应，最后笑嘻嘻地把酒瓶送到嘴边。

剩下他们两个人的空间就又陷入死寂了。  
从那个吻之后似乎一切都变得不对劲。  
尹净汉低头对着地板闭上眼睛，远处DJ放的音乐让他太阳穴周围的神经跳着疼。  
过了一会，他像是下定了什么决心，直起身子朝崔胜澈扭过头：“你跟我来一下。”

————————————————

被推进衣帽间的崔胜澈撞在衣柜上，晃晃悠悠扶着没倒下，就直接靠着挂了满墙的衣服坐在了靠墙的矮柜上。  
拧了拧把手确认门锁好的尹净汉转过来站到他面前。  
崔胜澈的嗓子稍微紧了紧，仍然摆出一副轻松又带点不耐烦地样子仰起头。  
“你想干嘛呀。”  
“这话应该我问你吧。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人就这样僵持了一阵，如果不是灯光下能看到空气中浮动的细小灰尘，他们就仿佛是被人按下了暂停键的电影一般。

最后打破这段安静的还是崔胜澈。  
他先低头笑了下，然后抬手用玻璃酒瓶的瓶口抵着尹净汉的胸口，仰头看他。  
“……那你说，你为什么亲我。”  
他语速很慢，听起来真的像是喝多了，但尹净汉知道，他今晚总共只开了两瓶啤酒，这对于崔胜澈的酒量来说根本没有任何威胁。  
“那你又为什么招我。”  
尹净汉的语气很平静，但崔胜澈能感觉到其中暗藏的情绪，就像他在舞台上看着自己那种眼光，能感受到危险，却更加让人跃跃欲试。  
“我哪有？”  
略带夸张的反问，崔胜澈无辜的眨巴着眼睛这样说完，又笑着举起手里的酒瓶，仰着脖子灌下一大口——浅棕色的液体从他嘴角滑落，顺着上下滑动的喉结落到锁骨，隐没在白色体恤领口，在这过程中他一直没把目光从尹净汉脸上移开。  
尹净汉把跟随那水珠下落的视线放回崔胜澈脸上，就看见他放下瓶子，哼哼笑着用手背把嘴唇上光亮的水痕蹭下去。  
“我哪有。”  
他咬着嘴唇又小声说了一句。

像是短路的电路间流窜的火花闪过，发出噼啪的声响，在他大脑里黑色的背景下闪现的金色焰火。

尹净汉沉默了几秒去消化那一瞬间的感受，接着抬手捧住崔胜澈的脸。  
“……你现在这就叫招我。”  
崔胜澈刚要反驳的话被堵住没能说出口，因为尹净汉吻上了他的嘴。

在这狭小的空间仿佛五感都被放大了。  
没有嘈杂的电音舞曲，人群没完没了的欢呼尖叫，还有那些混合在一起呛人的气味，只剩下唯一的老旧日光灯下伴随一点灰尘味道从对面人身上传来的温度。

尹净汉轻轻啃咬了一阵崔胜澈涂满酒香的嘴唇，然后用舌尖撬开他的牙齿，毫不费力的找到那柔软的舌，他手腕稍微用力让对方的头偏了个合适的方向，好让自己能更长驱直入掠夺他嘴里的空气。  
这和舞台上那个匆忙的吻完全不同，两个人像是要靠仅存的一点氧气共存似地互相纠缠着。  
唇齿交缠发出的水声在这时候越发清晰，让空气带上一股迷离又有些情色的气氛，尹净汉的舌尖就像蛇一样灵活又不厌其烦地推搡着对方的，时不时滑过他上颚的粘膜，崔胜澈不得不仰起头才能偶尔在尹净汉变换位置的时候稍微抽空维持一下呼吸。  
他发出几声闷哼，没拿酒瓶的那只手握上尹净汉的手腕，却被挣脱出来反手按着压在他脑袋旁边的墙上。  
崔胜澈被亲得缺氧，头昏昏沉沉的，却还是舍不得推开他，虽然他能够装作这只是简单突然地情欲作祟，但他自己心里很清楚的知道，一切都只是因为他等了太久，这个人，这个吻，他在想象中描绘过无数次的亲昵。

不知道过了多久，尹净汉终于放开了崔胜澈。  
但他没有拉开两人的距离，就维持同样的姿势，垂眼看着崔胜澈的睫毛一边颤抖一边慢慢睁开眼。  
他似乎还有点晃神，湿润发亮又红肿的嘴唇微启着努力吸气来平复自己的呼吸。

其实尹净汉也并不比他好多少，他无声地喘着气，肩膀轻轻起伏。  
房间在那段时间就只听得见两个人的呼吸声。  
又因为他们靠得太近，那些气息都融在了一起，却没人想要破坏这种距离。

他们在对方的眼里看得到火光，像等待着什么发生，却没有人去付诸行动。  
这让尹净汉想起很多次他错过的机会，眼前这个人隐藏在玩笑之后那被他忽略的隐隐期待。

他犹豫了一下，手从崔胜澈的脸上滑下来，抚过他的颈项，微微起伏着的胸口，最终停留在他腰间。  
崔胜澈像是没有感觉到他的动作似的，仍然坐在那，咬着舌尖似笑非笑地看着他。  
甚至到尹净汉的手指慢慢勾出他别在锁扣里的腰带的时候，他也没有变化。

尹净汉解开崔胜澈的腰带，有着厚重金属装饰的皮带搭扣发出清脆凌乱的碰撞声。  
崔胜澈没阻止他，只稍微歪着头用手臂挡住眼睛。  
到对方拉开他牛仔裤的拉链，手指覆盖到他腿间的时候，他才颤了一下，却仍然没放下他的手。  
尹净汉从崔胜澈胳膊底下看到他的耳朵到脖子都红透了，艳丽的肤色裹着暗色的血管，他仿佛能看清里面血液流动而形成的起伏。  
这促使他像个吸血鬼似的低下头咬住他的脖子，一边吮吸出一个个红色的淤痕，一边不忘用手隔着那层薄薄的布料去套弄那个人腿间越发滚烫的形状。  
崔胜澈没忍住，唇间流泻出很轻的哼声。  
那个人的手指灵活地抚弄着那鼓起的轮廓，注意到手底下那层布料因为渗出的液体而变得湿润的时候，勾着手指扯下那些布料，直接用手覆盖上去。  
崔胜澈绷直了身子往后躲，却被对方更紧密地压上来。  
“……唔……”  
累积的快感随着那人的动作逐渐叠加，崔胜澈努力忍住不想发出声响，却被对方恶质的加快了速度和力道。  
“啊、净……”  
“嗯？”

浪潮似地汹涌而来的欲望终于随着他突然屏住的呼吸一起到达顶峰。  
崔胜澈拧起眉毛，眼前一阵白光闪过，然后全身失去力气瘫软下去，只知道张开嘴大口吸气。  
尹净汉放开他，看着他的眼神暗了暗，眼前的人只能靠着墙才勉强坐稳，垂下的头发也挡不住眼尾被欲望浸染的红色，他目光仍然涣散，白色的液体散落在下腹，还有一些溅到T恤上。  
这和他印象里强势的崔胜澈相差太远了，但莫名又让他觉得这才是他本来的样子。  
尹净汉往前凑近了点，紧身牛仔裤勒得他早就隆起的腿间有些难受，可现在他顾不太上这些，他只想离眼前这个身子再近一点。

崔胜澈还没从高潮过后的迷茫中清醒过来，晕晕乎乎就感觉到一条腿被抬起来，然后那沾着液体的手指顺着他腿间的位置向后摸索过去。  
意识到发生了什么的他突然僵住了，心脏在一秒钟骤停之后开始疯狂跳动，几乎要撞碎他的肋骨那样，连带着脑子里也嗡嗡作响。

“相信我好吗。”  
尹净汉的声音带着他特有的温柔音色，不管在什么时候都能安抚人心，崔胜澈感觉自己的神经在一瞬间就因为这声音平静下来。  
是因为喜欢吗？  
这个问题他其实没有太深入的考虑过。  
只是这时候，他想自己应该会愿意把所有都交给眼前这个漂亮的用柔和目光注视着自己的男人。  
“……”  
见对方没出声，尹净汉知道他是默许了，毕竟如果这个人真的要反抗的话，自己大概是没有一丁点胜算的。  
当那手指重新开始向后探索的时候，崔胜澈用手背挡住嘴，视线不知道放到哪里才好，只能看着远处墙上一块斑驳的痕迹。

因为有了一些液体润滑，最开始那一根手指探入他身体的感觉虽然不至于有多疼痛，可那种异物入侵感怎么也不能说不难受。  
尹净汉等他习惯得差不多，试探着抽送几下，感觉没有太大的阻碍，才慢慢加入第二根手指，一边略微旋转着方向一边深入，偶尔在他身体里撑开一些距离，松开那些皱褶。  
这时候崔胜澈就会皱着眉或者瑟缩一下眯起眼，却不肯发出一点声音。  
然后到第三根手指继续。  
尹净汉这种充满耐心的开拓准备重复持续了很长一段时间，久到他注意到了崔胜澈的不耐烦。  
“喂……还要搞多久啊……”  
“我是怕你受伤。”  
“……但是你忍得了那么久吗？”  
扬了一下嘴角，崔胜澈把手伸向他腿间，食指滑过裤子拉链一边说道。  
隔着硬质布料传送到身上的触感让尹净汉光洁的额头渗出几滴汗，那深邃的深棕色眼睛眨了眨，让那些汗水不要流进去。

他缓慢地把手从那身体里退出来，稍微站直身子，双手放到腰间解开腰带，然后是扣子，拉链，一直到退掉最后一层遮挡把早就硬挺的形状展露出来。  
“……和你的脸还真是很不合适。”  
崔胜澈笑得复杂给出这个结论。  
“我就当是夸奖了。”  
没有男人会为了这种话不开心。  
尹净汉凑上去用拇指托起崔胜澈的下巴，低头吻住他。  
过了一阵交换唾液的舌尖纠缠，他在崔胜澈再次缺氧之前放开了他。

“准备好了吗。”  
没等崔胜澈回答，他便一手抬着他的大腿，另一只手扶着那火热的中心缓缓进入了他的身体。  
“！”  
不管做了怎样的心理准备，那样切实的形状是手指完全无法比拟的。  
崔胜澈渗出一身的冷汗，全身颤抖着，只能用手遮住眼睛咬紧了嘴唇。  
可原本挡在眼前的手突然被拽开，尹净汉拉着他的胳膊环到自己肩上，崔胜澈还没反应过来就又被吻上了嘴唇。  
他们身下连接的地方还持续传来钝痛，尹净汉却铁了心不让他合上嘴，一直用舌头勾着他的旋转推挤着，而身下却没停止随着一点点撞击而嵌入到他身体里的动作。  
崔胜澈只能抓着尹净汉背后的衣服，那坚硬的形状每往自己身体里深入一寸，他就要发一出声吃痛的呻吟，连咬着嘴唇忍耐的念头都被那狡猾的舌头阻止了。

等到那形状完全隐没到他身体里，尹净汉才放开他。  
崔胜澈在那一瞬间有点分不清现实。  
他努力看着眼前的人，那头长发被汗水浸透打着绺黏在额头和脖子上，纤细的脖颈因为那层汗珠泛着柔和的光泽，虽然他面色看似轻松，可扶着他的那双手却隐隐有些颤抖。  
钝痛还在持续，可在那之中隐隐升起一股平静的满足感。  
原来不是只有自己慌张也不是只有自己不安，他们总认为对方是更游刃有余的那一个，只是他们都掩饰的更好罢了。

崔胜澈皱着眉笑了一下，勾着尹净汉脖子的手臂用力收紧把他拽向自己，嘴唇几乎贴上他的耳朵轻声说：“到你努力的时候了。”  
尹净汉有点无奈，这人就是在这种时候还能说出这样的话，又撩人的可怕。

那嵌在自己里的形状向外退出的时候，崔胜澈倒吸着冷气，感觉灵魂都快被一起抽离出去，他只能把头抵在尹净汉颈窝，咬牙忍住想大喊出的声音。  
“抱歉。”  
尹净汉也不比他好多少，崔胜澈僵硬的身体像钳子似的卡住了他，陷入进退两难的境地。  
“胜澈啊……你放松一点……不然我们都很难受……”  
“怎么放松啊？！”  
崔胜澈不肯抬头，脸红透了。  
“……就……那这样，我动作慢一点，你深呼吸……一点一点来好不好……”  
“……”  
抵着他肩头的人维持那个姿势点点头。  
尹净汉耐心的等着，看到他肩膀起伏了几次，略微放松下来，才重新开始了新的挺进。  
“！”  
被开拓过一次的路总是比上一次顺畅了些，可那入侵感也比之前强烈太多。  
刚刚放松下来的甬道一瞬间被撑开填满，严丝合缝的冲到最深处。  
没来得及发声，那火热的形状就再一次退了出去。  
他知道接下来的就不是为了习惯而进行的准备了。

最开始抽插的过程并不快，尹净汉一边反复进入他一边略微变换着方向，同时观察着埋在自己肩头的人，直到某一次深入时突然传来的颤栗。  
像被电了一下，那是种直达脑内的快感，没有任何反应的机会，就那样笔直注入到他的每一个神经。  
崔胜澈在感受那瞬间的同时浮起一丝莫名的恐惧。

但是接踵而来的动作让他没有时间分神去想别的了。  
尹净汉两手掐着他的腰开始有节奏的侵入，那硬挺的形状像是找到了自己存在的位置，每次都准确又无情的撞击到那一点。  
快感在接触那一瞬间爆发，却越来越不够，这让他下意识在尹净汉退出去的时候不满地缠住他。  
突然收紧的炽热内壁让这漂亮的男人皱起眉，他咬住舌尖，把那头凌乱的长发向后捋了一下，原本托着崔胜澈大腿的手移到他膝盖的下面，几乎要把他的身体折起来似地把那双腿压向前，好让他们接触的地方更紧密地衔接上。  
这角度让每次深入时崔胜澈的敏感点被碾压得更加彻底，他又被死死按住，连扭着身子想退开都无路可逃。  
崔胜澈顾不上别的，呼吸的节奏早就乱了，只能发出断断续续的叫声，一边承受那更加猛烈的进攻。  
眼睛里渗出的生理泪水打湿了他的睫毛，让那过长的睫毛变成一簇一簇，跟他垂下来的刘海纠缠在一起，随着撞击的动作晃动着，看起来显得凌乱又色气。  
“净、净汉、唔……啊！……”  
最早的痛感已经变得麻木，他的意识更多的是被那在他身体里肆意搅动的形状引导着，被碾压的敏感点溢出的快感像海浪一样一层层拍打着他几乎要把他淹没，而他只能机械地重复呼喊对方的名字，就仿佛这是他能记住的唯一语言。

尹净汉注意到自己压着崔胜澈大腿的指尖在他皮肤上按出一块淤青，他不得不松了松手，稍稍诺了些位置。  
那一头柔顺长发又趁着这机会滑落到了前面。  
他皱起眉，不耐烦的把它们再次向后撩过去，在他加入乐队之后第一次起了把头发剪短的念头。

在一波波冲击之后，像是无尽的欲望海洋终于快要到达尽头，崔胜澈的声音突然变得凌乱起来，他稍微仰起头，靠着尹净汉求饶似的喊着不行了，那声音因为持续的呼喊已经变得沙哑。  
汗水从尹净汉消瘦的脸庞滑落到崔胜澈身上，他并没有因为崔胜澈带着哭腔的声音放慢动作，因为他知道这才是对方想要的。  
“哪里不行了？……是舒服的不行了吗？”  
他稍微偏过头，朝着怀里人耳边这样说。  
那些滚烫的气息裹着这些文字滑过崔胜澈耳廓，带过一阵酥酥麻麻的电流。  
崔胜澈努力分辨清内容，想摇头却根本使不上力气，连搭在尹净汉脖子上的手都几次快要滑落下来，他只能继续依靠着对方承受那加快的速度。 

他的眼前有点发白，睁开眼也看不清发生了什么。  
被除了冲撞到快感之外的一切都已经麻木的后穴，腿间早已被欲望推到巅峰的分身也挺立着抵在他紧实的小腹，顶端早已渗出了些白色的体液，因为那些晃动溅落到四处。  
就只差一点，就差一点就可以解放的念头占满了他的脑海。  
那无处宣泄的痛苦让崔胜澈本能的用仅有的力量把尹净汉拽向自己，环着他脖子的手臂因为用力而绷紧了肌肉，他张开嘴一口咬上对方的肩膀。  
“！”  
尹净汉全身一紧，吃痛得眯起眼，崔胜澈这一下咬得很使劲，他几乎怀疑是不是会被他咬出一道血印。  
可在一瞬间，那扩散的痛觉却又像个奇怪的开关，刺激了他正胀痛到无法宣泄，只能不停贯穿身下人的火热中心。  
就在正冲刺到最深处的那一下，所有的欲望都在那一刻得到了释放。  
他像是要钉住他那样死死按住身下人的身子，滚烫的热液迸发在那几乎没有空间的深处，一边飞溅一边像是给了崔胜澈同样的信号。  
那结实的身子紧紧绷起来，手里死死拽着尹净汉的衣领。  
注入到他身体里的滚烫液体像是用那飞溅的力道给了他敏感点上最后的冲击，他想要尖叫出声却完全哑住了嗓子，只能一边吸气一边发出断断续续的哽咽。  
自己也终于到达了欲望的顶点。

崔胜澈倒在尹净汉怀里，身子还没从高潮的余韵中抽离，时不时短暂的颤抖一下，垂在腿间的分身随着那颤抖吐露出残余的精液，他们连接的地方已经完全一团糟，却还是被更多体液堆积上去。  
尹净汉揽住他的肩膀，对方几乎完全湿透的短发蹭着自己的脖子，每一次喘息呼出的热气全都撒在他胸口，带着种亲昵的感觉。  
一想到平时那么威风凛凛的男人把最脆弱柔软的一面完全展现给他，尹净汉的表情不禁更加柔和了些。  
虽然肩膀上被他咬过的地方还在隐隐作痛，他还是仔细撑住了崔胜澈的身子，等到对方肩膀的起伏不再那么剧烈了，便让他在靠着墙坐好，这才想起要退出这个人的身体。

崔胜澈喘着粗气，他的意识已经清醒了不少，这让他感受尹净汉抽离他的动作变得异常清晰。  
因为太多液体在他身体里，使得这个抽离的动作发出让他脸红的黏腻水声。  
这一切都提醒着他刚才到底发生了怎样疯狂的事情。  
想到刚刚经历的一切，他几乎是下意识绷紧了一下身体。  
尹净汉正要退出的动作被拦在一半，他有些惊讶的看向崔胜澈。  
后者只涨红着脸低头不说话，嘴唇被他自己咬成仿佛要滴出血的鲜红色。

尹净汉安静了几秒，抬起一只手按住崔胜澈的肩膀，凑上前。  
“……再做一次吧。”  
崔胜澈惊讶的张开嘴，半天发不出声音。  
尹净汉靠近他的那张脸漂亮到可怕，微微眯着眼睛笑得很乖巧，带着点撒娇似的语气轻声说着所求的话。  
而他在那一瞬间意识到，自己大概无法拒绝眼前这个人的任何要求。

在被那直接在他身体里硬挺起来的火热贯穿的时候，他不禁对自己将来的人生充满了担忧。

————————————————————

你问我为什么亲你  
啊？啊，好像是。  
你觉得为什么呢  
因为我可爱  
……  
因为你喜欢我  
嗯。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 看了看  
虽然写完了但是不知道有没有表现出来（没有）  
这两个人大概是，净箭头澈，但是死活不说，澈看出他箭头自己，觉得很新奇，不讨厌，还希望他主动，就总撩他，但是一直撩不动。  
有天舞台上习惯性撩，就撩动了。  
但是接下来也不知道怎么办，因为他根本只有撩不动的心理准备，对方真的回应他还是不知道怎么办  
就有些尴尬  
天使就觉得你撩我你还尴尬，但是我也不能把你怎么样，只能陪着一起尴尬  
澈还在自我整理的时候，看见妹子想撩净  
就不乐意了  
去阻止了又不知道怎么办  
然后净就想说聊聊吧先说开了再说  
结果不小心就给人直接办了（。可喜可贺可喜可贺


End file.
